Apocalyptic Unity
by i'mtheanarchist
Summary: HPCharmed crossover will be SLASH! 22-year-old Harry Potter had thought he had gotten away from magic and prophecy’s but it seems he hadn’t and he is forced into another war.Will his love condemn the whole world read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

_Authors Notes: Hey everybody. I'm a big fan of charmed and a big fan of Harry potter so why not mix the two together and come up with my very own crossover slash story. Now certain things will be different from the books and the series so I'm going to put it right here this will be AU as in alternate universe so don't moan at me if nothing's the same as how you expect. Well time for the story._

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT.

Warnings: Will be slash.

Summary: 22-year-old Harry Potter had thought he had gotten away from magic and prophecy's but it seems he hadn't and he is forced into another war. Yet the ones he fights with have a power he's never seen before and why does his heart beat faster every time his ally's son comes nearer. Will his love condemn the whole world read and find out.

**Apocalyptic Unity**

**The war is finally over yet I'm forced into another!**

Harry Potter was startled awake from his nightmare by a nudge in his side. He was panting and sweating showing the usual signs that he had just had a bad nightmare. Most of us would just shake it off and laugh because it isn't real but the nightmare Harry just had was a memory. It was about him when he was in the middle of the battle with Voldemort. He remembered the sounds of his best friends dieing in pain. He remembered seeing the ruby red blood covering his hands, he remembered feeling the stickiness as it leaked down his arm. He groaned and rubbed fiercely at his eyes. He didn't want to think about that again. It was five years ago and he had gotten on with his life. As soon as the battle had ended and Harry knew that Voldemort was well and truly gone he had left the wizarding world and had moved up north. He was now a bartender and was earning a good wage. He had brought himself new clothes and gotten a new hairstyle. The old Harry Potter was dead to him.

If someone from the wizarding world had seen him recently they would have been shocked. Harry was now tall and lithe due to him learning a martial art. His usually messy black hair was now down to his shoulders and covered one eyes and the ends were died blue. His ears were pierced four times on one side three on the other as well as his lip. His skin was a fresh tanned colour and his eyes were a piercing green yet held sorrow no others had seen. He was wearing right now fitted black jeans, a black button down shirt that was open with a black muscle shirt underneath. On his hands he was wearing black biker gloves as if hiding scars. He may have been in bed but he never knew what was going to happen so he was always prepared though if he ever had to stay with other people he always dressed in normal bedclothes.

Harry looked around his room and got up walking to his cabinet and pulling out a familiar wand. He instantly felt alive as he touched the wand yet he knew he wouldn't use it. There was no need now he had learnt and perfected wandless magic in his seventh year, the year of the battle. He sighed and walked to his window feeling the cooling breeze blowing across his skin.

"Oh how I wish the nightmares would just leave me," he whispered up to the full moon instantly thinking of his dead werewolf friend Remus Lupin.

"Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Ginny I'm so sorry for letting you get killed I really am," he whispered as tears started to fall from his eyes.

He heard his house door being knocked against and Harry silently walked to the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Harry it's me Neville may I come in," called a familiar voice that Harry had missed for five years. He opened the door and standing there, looking confident and fit was Auror Neville Longbottom.

"Neville how are you?" Harry asked softly moving aside for Neville to come inside.

"I'm fine Harry," Neville answered.

"How did you find me Neville?"

"Well. Dumbledore always knew where you were but left you alone," Neville stated nervously. To other wizards Neville was the fearless Auror that was tough yet when he was faced with the most powerful wizard of all time and an old friend he returned back to shy, clumsy old Neville.

"He always was a manipulative arsehole," Harry mumbled sitting down in front of Neville.

"Look Neville it's nice seeing you again but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Something's come up Harry and we need your help."

"Oh what this time. Another dark lord that can kill all my friends?" Harry sneered yet there was hurt and depression deep within his eyes.

"No Harry. The end of the world. A bunch of demons with magical powers are planning on invoking the apocalypse and only you and the charmed ones can stop them," Neville said.

"I see you've been taken prophecy lessons from Dumbledore," Harry stated dryly.

"Harry I know you won't want to but please don't let their deaths be in vain," Neville said knowing that he had pushed a button with Harry as he nodded solemnly.

"Fine where do I find these charmed ones?" Harry asked solemnly his hair falling over his eye shading it.

"This is a portkey which will take you to San Francisco as soon as you touch it and say Portus like usual. It is already set for the destination. When you get there go to the bar P3 and when you are there go to the bar and ask to speak to either Piper, Paige, or Phoebe and then they'll show you to them," Neville stated.

"And then what? Do I just go up to them and say hi I'm a wizard and the end of the world is coming up and you and me have to fight them. So how about it do you want to risk your life?" Harry asked scathingly.

"I don't know Harry I was just told to come and tell you," Neville stated. Harry nodded sharply. Neville knew that was all he was going to get from Harry and he didn't want to stay any longer and risk injury. So he got up and said his goodbyes. He left a rolled up newspaper on the table and then walked out of the house. Harry was furious he picked up a vase that was on the table and threw it against the far wall. He didn't want to go to San Francisco, he didn't want to have to be the hero again but he knew he would go. Neville had pulled the guilt card and Harry would fight for the memory of his former friends.

He groaned and stood up going back to his room. He walked to his cupboard and got out a duffle bag throwing in boxers, socks, extra clothes and his bathroom items. He also grabbed his wand just in case and shoved that his duffle bag along with his invisibility cloak. He looked in the mirror and saw the familiar resignated look he thought he would never have to see again. He pulled a hand through his hair and then walked down into the front room. He picked up the newspaper and muttered Portus and was gone in a sickening whirl of colours.

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell was sitting in his mother's bar extremely bored. Said mother was out with her sisters fighting demons and warlocks making the world a safer place yet Wyatt still felt lonely. He knew that what his mother was doing was a good thing, but he still felt like he was second to his mother only there when she came back after but then she'd be too tired to do anything. He wished he was old enough for a drink then maybe it would quench the pain he felt whenever his mother wasn't here. He was strong he knew he was. He had always been powerful maybe even more so then his family but he was never allowed to help. He knew why it was because they thought he would turn evil if he used his powers. That was a load of bullshit and he knew that. He sighed angrily and leant his head on his arms against the bar.

"Hey can I speak to either Piper, Paige or Phoebe please?" Wyatt heard a British accent ask. He looked up wondering who was asking for his mother and aunts and what he saw took his breath away. Standing there leaning against the bar had to be the cutest guy he had ever seen. With his flowing black hair and piercing green eyes Wyatt knew that this figure commanded respect. He saw Annie the bartender shake her head and point over to him. The male nodded and walked over to him.

"Hi, the girl said that you would be able to tell me where I could find Piper, Phoebe or Paige," the male said and Wyatt nearly melted the sound of the dark, syrupy accent this dark haired male had.

"Piper's my mum and Phoebe and Paige are my aunts," Wyatt stated.

"Oh really. Well I'm Harry," the male now known as Harry said holding out a hand.

"I'm Wyatt nice to meet you," he responded taking Harry's hand and feeling the strength and something else there. It felt like electricity was shooting up his arm and he knew Harry had felt it also. They finally let go.

"So what do you want with my family then?" Wyatt asked.

"Just some business nothing more and nothing less," Harry stated ordering a beer. Wyatt frowned. If there was one thing he hated more then being left behind it were people being cryptic with him.

"Oh really well anything that has to do with my family has to do with me," he stated stubbornly his arms on his hips. Harry chuckled.

"Oh really and how old are you exactly?" Harry asked innocently enough.

"Seventeen," Wyatt asked frowning why did Harry want to know how old he is.

"Right well just so you know I'm twenty two and I'm positive that I've seen more things then you and I don't think you're mother would like for me to tell you," Harry stated. No matter what Wyatt felt before Harry was clearly annoying him now.

"Oh really well let me tell you…" he trailed off when he saw his mother and aunts appear at the stairs of the club. Harry turned and drank the last of his beer easily and stood up also. The looked at Harry and Wyatt confused as he was already was shocked to see his family go pale at the sight of the taller male.

His mother walked over to Harry.

"So you came then?" she stated though it wasn't a question.

"Let me guess Dumbledore called you ahead and told you," Harry said and Wyatt could hear malice and anger in the very depths of his voice as if he was growling.

"Yes he told us about you," Phoebe spoke up.

"Well then I suppose we need to get talking about it," Harry stated and the three charmed ones nodded.

"I'm coming too," Wyatt spoke up.

"No Wyatt this is between us and Harry here only," his mother said forcefully and then turned and walked to her office, her sisters and Harry following.

"It was nice meeting you Wyatt," and with that he had gone into the office.

Wyatt glared at the closed office door already forming a plan to get in there without them realising and finding out what the hell was going on. He could easily do it after all, his father was an angel. He just didn't though that if he didn't eaves drop his life would have remained normal.

* * *

_Authors Note: Well what did you think? I tried my hardest on this. Should I continue it? Well tell me in a review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Yes before you say anything I am sorry for the long wait. Things have been hectic and I have really bad writers block but I watched charmed today so that helped. Also I know some of the characters are OOC they have to be for the story to fit. Also this is AU so if some of the facts are wrong I'm sorry. Anyway I hope you like it. Before anyone says anything about what I say in the first few paragraphs. I AM ENGLISH! I live in the UK but I have a friend who's American who told me that some of her friends use this insult so I had to put it in. So no offence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so down lawyers.**

**Warnings: SLASH AS IN MALE/MALE ROMANCE.**

**Apocalyptic Unity**

**A sweet layer underneath, though I still hate you.**

Wyatt stood up determination written all over his face. He walked through the crowded bar not paying any attention to the dancing bodies, or the flirting females. He only had one destination in mind. His mother's office. He would get there and he would find out what that British male wanted with his mother. He wasn't going just because he was curious. He had to make sure it wasn't too dangerous for his mother. His mum was important to him so he couldn't have her hurt just because some guy had come from a toffee nosed twat country. He snickered to himself as he thought that. He could just imagine Harry wearing tweed like Giles in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He was so far in his thoughts he didn't notice that he was in front of his mother's office. He could hear mumbles through the door and he shivered when he heard the dark syrupy voice of Harry. He shook his head. He wasn't interested in tall, dark and tweed, although Harry wasn't wearing tweed. Not in the slightest.

"Wyatt get your mind out of the gutter," he mumbled to himself. He looked around and saw that no one was paying any attention to him so he quickly orbed into the cupboard in his mothers office. He was glad he had a lot more finesse then his aunt Paige. He didn't trip over anything in the cupboard and he made no sound. He opened the door a crack and saw that his mum, and aunts were standing in front of Harry who was sitting down seemingly calm and relaxed though Wyatt saw tenseness around his muscles. His eyes narrowed. This Harry was an enigma. He seemed as if he was expecting something to happen.

"So you're saying you're here for my son?" he heard his mother say seemingly angry.

"Yes there is a prophecy that states, me and Wyatt are soul mates and we are to join to become one," Harry replied. Wyatt's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this. He wasn't allowed to be here and they were discussing his life and the fact he was soul mates with another man.

"You are so much older then him though," his mother said looking worried.

"Only by five years. Isn't that a good thing though? I'm a lot more mature and experienced to make sure he is well taken care of," Harry replied and Wyatt just lost it. No way were they going to discuss his love life without him. He stormed out of the cupboard, his eyes narrowed.

"How dare you speak about my life without consulting me!" he spat. He saw Harry smirking. "What are you smirking at you toffee nosed twat?"

"Well if you would take the time to look at your surroundings you would know. Your mother whilst not looking too happy at your language is smirking, your aunts are trying not to laugh and your father over there is smiling amusedly. Now what does that suggest," Harry said in a mocking tone. Wyatt went red out of embarrassment and anger. No one spoke to him like that.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me since you're so smart!" Wyatt snapped.

"Ok. If you are so dim witted to not guess then I'll spell it out for you. We. Knew. You. Were. There. Am I going too fast for you, should I slow down?" Harry said standing up and putting a hand to his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"You knew I was there?" he asked.

"Yes young man and I will talk to you later about orbing in on private conversations," his mother said, her eyes narrowed. Wyatt smiled bashfully his eyes downcast. He looked over at his dad and smiled.

"Hey dad!" he said. He had always loved his dad. Even though he's an elder he always made time to come see him and his mum as well as Chris.

"Hey Wyatt," Leo smiled before turning back to Harry seriously.

"Is it true then?" he asked. Wyatt smiled inwardly. Maybe he was going to find out anyway.

"It seems so. He has a certain knack of being right," Harry replied sitting back down. Wyatt frowned, as did Phoebe. Harry seemed to be resigned for something and so full of regret and guilt it was all he could do to not break down and cry.

"What are we going to do?" Paige asked worriedly biting her lip. Harry looked up at her.

"Wait. Train. No matter what we have to be ready for the time. We don't go looking for them, they'll come to us," he said standing up. "If that's all, I'll be going to a hotel." Wyatt just noticed that Harry had a duffle bag with him.

"You didn't go before you came here?" Piper asked. Harry shook his head.

"No Dumbledore arranged it so I wasted no time in seeing you," he explained. He walked to the door.

"Wait Harry, you can stay with us," Piper said smiling slightly as if to reassure him.

"I don't know I wouldn't want to be any bother," Harry replied shyly and Wyatt had to blink. Was this the same Harry who had just embarrassed him? He seemed completely different.

"It'll be no bother. This way we can train together," Paige replied for her sister. Harry smiled.

"Thanks that would be lovely. As a thank you I would like to make you a traditional English roast dinner, on Sunday as that is the traditional day to have it," he said smiling. Wyatt looked at Harry stunned. Harry seemed to exude good manners right now, almost as if he had been trained to act like that.

"You can cook?" Wyatt blurted out. He didn't like the fact that Harry seemed perfect in everyway. He wanted to find something wrong with him.

"Of course. I've cooked since I was young," Harry replied his voice cautious and Wyatt noticed his family filing that little bit of information away. Why did Harry seem worried about that? Why did he act as if he didn't want to tell them that?

"Well that would be great Harry. I've always wanted to try an actual English dinner," Phoebe piped up chirpily.

"Well as that is settled, shall we get going?" Leo asked. The women nodded and walked out, Leo following them. Harry went to walk through the door when Wyatt grabbed him by the arm. Harry turned quickly and grabbed him by the throat, instinctively. Wyatt's eyes widened. Why did Harry act like that? It seemed he was like a soldier or something. Harry quickly let go.

"I'm so sorry," he quickly said turning to go.

"No wait!" Wyatt called out. Harry turned. "What were you and my family really talking about?"

"Like I said about in the bar. Just some business, nothing more and nothing less," he smirked. Wyatt narrowed his eyes. Harry smirked even wider.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not my duty to tell a little kid like you. Now if you'll stop whining like the little brat you are, can we go?" Harry snapped and without waiting for a response he walked through the door and met up with Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo. Wyatt growled low in his throat clenching his fists. How dare he call him, Wyatt the holder of Excalibur, the next to be King Arthur type figure, a brat! He stormed out after them putting his nose in the air as he stormed past Harry who chuckled in response.

Piper drove Wyatt, Harry and Phoebe back to the manor whilst Paige and Leo orbed there. Wyatt wanted to do the same thing but Piper quickly squashed that idea saying he wasn't an adult like Leo and Paige. With Harry calling him a brat and now his mother calling him a child, Wyatt was close to killing someone. When they drove up to the manor Harry looked at it intrigued.

"Wow, American houses are certainly big," he stated.

"Don't they have large houses in England Harry?" Phoebe asked.

"Well they do but because they are made from brick they are extremely expensive. The larger the town the more is costs. If you live in a main town an average three bedroom house can sometimes cost over a hundred thousand pounds," he explained as they got out of the car. He grabbed his duffle bag and walked up to the manor with Piper. Wyatt continued to glare at the back of Harry's head, which he considered was too large for the rest of his body.

"You're house is really nice. Thank you for allowing me to stay here," Harry said looking around at his surroundings. He was mentally taking count of the weaknesses of the manor, the exits he could use and where everything was just in case of an emergency.

"It's no problem. It'll be safer if we're all together. That way we can stay in touch easily if anything should ever happen," Piper replied. Out of the dining room walked Paige, Leo and a younger boy with dark brown hair. He eyed Harry with interest.

"Who's this mum? Dad and aunt Paige told me we would be having a guest but they didn't say anything else," the boy said.

"Chris I would like you to meet Harry, he's from England. Harry this is my youngest son Chris," Piper introduced. Harry had to wonder how someone who fought demons constantly and was always in danger, was able to have a normal life with kids and a husband. They even had jobs. He envied them at that moment, he truly did.

"It's nice to meet you Chris," Harry said smiling slightly.

"Wow your accent is so cool," Chris stated and Harry laughed quietly.

"Well Harry I'll just show you to the room you'll be staying in. It's a good thing that Phoebe doesn't live here anymore otherwise we'd have had to chuck you in the attic," Paige laughed. Harry looked at Phoebe.

"You don't live here?" he asked.

"Nope. Though because of what is happening I'm going to move back in," she said.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't have your room then," Harry said. Phoebe shook her head.

"No it's fine. I'll share with Paige. We are sisters you know!" she grinned and Harry couldn't help but smile back. Paige walked up the stairs.

"You coming Harry," she said and Harry nodded walking up after her.

She led him to a room, which was big and very light. He walked to the window and looked out over the view of the street and smiled. All the houses were different not at all like Privet Drive, or how it used to look.

"Thank you it's great," he said turning back to Paige who was standing in the doorway.

"Cool. You're very polite aren't you," she stated smiling so not to anger him.

"Yeah I was always taught that manners are important. I've had it drilled into me since I was a kid," he replied shrugging it off as if it was no big deal.

"Well I'm sure you must be hungry. If you want to you can get changed and then come back downstairs for something to eat," she said. Harry nodded his thanks.

"Oh and by the way, you don't need to wear those biker gloves," she said before shutting the door behind him. Harry sat on the bed heavily putting his head in his hands groaning. He should have gone to the hotel. That way he wouldn't have to explain anything, like how he got the scars on his hands, especially the one that he had had since he was fifteen. _I will not tell lies_. He really hated Umbridge because of that. He now had to be normal, just like everybody else. He couldn't sleep in his normal clothes because if there was an attack and he was ready for it, he would then have to explain why he was ready. It would cause a lot of unwanted questions. He sighed before standing up and shutting the curtains. He turned to his duffle bag and opened it. He pulled out a pair of loose black jeans, which he secured with a belt, and then a baggy white t-shirt. He supposed if he was going to show them his hands he could show them his lower arms as well. On one arm, though on the inside of it, was a large pentagram with a dagger through it. This tattoo held a lot of protection spells in it from his friends so it was special to him. He sighed pulling a hand through his hair before walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.

He walked down the stairs and looked around not seeing anyone. He smelt something lovely though, so he followed his nose to the kitchen.

"Hi. Thank you for the room, it's really nice," he said softly when he walked into the room seeing Piper cooking and her sisters sitting beyond that in a conservatory. Piper turned to him and instantly dropped the spoon she was using to stir whatever she was making. Harry bitterly followed her eyes and noticed that she was staring at his scars. Hearing the commotion Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Leo and Chris ran into the room. When they saw his arms they too stopped dead in their tracks. Feeling as if he was back in Privet drive Harry self-consciously rubbed at his arms. Phoebe feeling his distress quickly snapped out of it and smiled brightly.

"You got a tattoo you rebel you," she said jokingly and Harry smiled thankfully as everyone snapped out of it.

"Dinner should be ready in five minutes. Wyatt, Chris please set the table," Piper said resuming her stirring. The boys groaned but walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, doing what they were told.

"Everyone out. Go and sit down, dinner will be out soon," Piper ordered and they quickly walked out of the kitchen. Harry was told to sit next to Wyatt who glared at him. He still hadn't forgiven Harry for what he had said earlier.

Wyatt looked down at Harry's arm, which was leaning on the table, and he inwardly frowned. They were a mess. Scars were crisscrossing over each other, a jumble of white and pink scars. His arm looked like he had gone through barbed wire or something. On his hand though Wyatt noticed the scars that looked like a statement. _I will not tell lies_. Did this mean that Harry used to be abused? Was that why he was guarded when he answered about how he knew to cook? Wyatt shook his head. Harry was certainly an enigma.

The kitchen door swung open and Piper walked out carrying the plates of food. After each person had gotten a plate of food Piper sat down also. They started to eat.

"This is really nice. What is it?" Harry asked.

"Why thank you Harry, and it's a family secret, casserole," Piper explained.

"Well it's really good," Harry replied. Wyatt though didn't really care about the food he was touching. Under the table Harry's firm, muscular leg was pressed up against his. Wyatt couldn't move his leg without being in a very uncomfortable position and it seemed that Harry didn't notice.

"So Harry, tell us how you got all those scars," Wyatt said to break the silence. Harry went rigid, his hair covering his eyes. Everyone else stopped.

"Wyatt apologise," Piper hissed.

"No it's alright. I was waiting for someone to ask me," Harry said, his voice was muted.

"I used to get into a lot of trouble and though I always got out of it. It never came without its consequences. These scars are reminders to me about how I shouldn't run off into every stupid little thing," Harry replied. Wyatt though could tell he was hiding something. That didn't explain anything just the fact he got the scars from being in trouble. He shook his head and opened his mouth as if to say something more but his mum glared at him and he quickly closed it again. They continued to eat in silence after that and Wyatt was mentally hitting himself. He didn't like Harry, that was true, but he didn't need to spoil dinner. It was getting late.

"I'm a bit jet lagged do you mind if I go on up to bed?" Harry asked softly.

"No we don't mind, go straight up," Phoebe cut in before Piper could say a word. Harry stood.

"Thank you for Dinner Piper it was lovely," he said before walking up the stairs and into his room.

"What did you do that for?" Piper hissed turning to Phoebe.

"He was feeling really bad. No matter how much his face hid it, inside he was feeling really guilty. He was thinking he had spoiled your dinner and also for something else, something to do with those scars," Phoebe replied. Piper turned to Wyatt at this as well as Leo and he gulped. They both looked furious, though his father also looked very disappointed and ashamed.

"What did you think you were doing talking to him like that? Not only is he our guest he is a lot older then you which means he deserves respect," Piper snapped.

"Also he has gone through a lot and you make him relive it by asking about the very things he's self-conscious about. I'm ashamed Wyatt," his mother said making him lower his face. He knew she would be back to normal tomorrow. She shouted and then got over it. His father on the other hand, well Wyatt didn't want to look at the disappointment that would be on his fathers face.

"Go and apologise Wyatt," was all his father said before standing and taking his and Harry's dish into the kitchen. Wyatt nodded and stood up slowly walking up the stairs. He had to admit he was a bit rude towards Harry, maybe a bit too rude. He knocked on Harry's bedroom door.

"Come in," sounded his voice. Wyatt opened the door and saw Harry sitting on his bed reading a book. His duffle bag was just thrown on the floor at the end of his bed. Harry looked up.

"Oh it's you," he said before going back to reading the book.

"Yeah um…well what I've come to say is," Wyatt started nervously.

"If you're going to say something come in and shut the door," Harry drawled not once looking up from his book. Wyatt did as he was told and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He walked closer to Harry and saw that he was wearing a tank top. The tops of his arms weren't as scarred. On his right arm though he had a large phoenix tattoo with names around.

"Nice tattoo," Wyatt said just for the sake of conversation.

"Yes it is one of my favourites," Harry replied looking down at the tattoo.

"How many tattoos do you have?"

"Altogether I have seven," Harry said finally putting down his book.

"Really where," Wyatt asked walking closer to Harry and sitting on the edge of his bed. Harry looked over at him and seeing the smile Harry couldn't help but tell him.

"I have this pentagram on the inside of my arm, I have this phoenix one. I have a large panther covering my back, I have a barcode at the back of my neck, I have a coiling snake on my left calf, I have a small runic statement that says Death is all around, Live for today just above my groin and then I have a flying dragon just above my abs," Harry explained. Wyatt's eyes widened.

"Did it hurt?" Harry nodded.

"Especially the runic statement. It was at a very sensitive place," he smirked and Wyatt couldn't help but smirk back.

"So what did you come here for?"

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier today. It wasn't any of my business and I shouldn't have asked," he said looking down. Harry didn't know what he was doing but he lifted Wyatt's chin and kept a hold of it. His fingers caressed the soft skin under his hand. He quickly pulled back when he noticed what he was doing.

"If you didn't ask I would have been insulted. It's human nature, curiosity," Harry said wisely. Wyatt nodded.

"I am sorry though," he said. Harry just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Now go and do what you usually do," Harry said before turning back to his book. Wyatt stood and walked to the door. He opened it and looked back at the enigma sitting on the bed and smiled. He was really sweet when you got underneath the snappy surface.

"Are you going to shut the door or are you just an idiot you don't know how to do that simple thing?" Harry said not looking up. Wyatt glared. No there was no sweet side to Harry; he was an asshole through and through. He slammed the door shut behind him. He missed Harry's small smile as he looked up from his book.

"I think I'm going to like it here," Harry whispered into the still room before going back to his book.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you liked it. Please Review it makes me want to write more.**


End file.
